I'll See You Again
by obsessedchick15
Summary: A songfic where Caspian thinks about Susan. Pre-VDT. a kind of sad songfic... no flames


**AN:/ hey... this is a pretty sad fanfic... i'm sorry... i just have been watching a Susan/Caspian video that had this song and it's truly beautiful. i didnt write down the video in words, its just that the song triggered me to write this... the video is located on my profile. so please, enjoy. i know that it might not be as good, but still... i know that i may have repeated some things, but... i just wanted Caspian to feel lonely and express how much he missed her.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Chronicles of Narnia. i dont own the good Suspian songs. i dont own the pairing Suspian and i DO NOT own Skandar Keynes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll see you again whenever spring breaks through again.<strong>_

He watched her leave Narnia, leaving behind her memories and her happiness. He watched her leave all the inhabitants of Narnia, leaving behind all her people. He watched her leave him, he watched as she left Narnia forever, taking his heart with her. That day was still fresh in his mind, even though it had been three years.

He entered the empty town late at night, walking up to where the tree stood. The tree was left open, but the portal was closed. He sighed in grief and heartache; he missed her terribly. He walked up to the tree and sat down against its trunk. He closed his eyes, remembering the feel of her lips against his. He remembered how she fit so perfectly when they hugged. He remembered the softness of her skin as he gave a small peck on her shoulder. He remembered how she smelled that day; freshly bloomed roses mixed with lavender. He thought of how her ocean blue eyes looked so sad when she left. He missed her so much, and he couldn't bring her back; he couldn't bring her back to him. Tears started to fall down his face, his heart aching for her. But he knew one day, he'd see her again. He knew that they would meet again; he knew that one day he'd be able to hold her in his arms again. But that day, that one day, wouldn't come as fast as he would want it. He'd have to wait.

_**Time may lie heavy between. But what has been is past forgetting.**_

He took deep breaths as the tears began to free fall down his face. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes closed. He wiped away his tears, though they kept coming. Right now, he wasn't the Telemarine King that saved Narnia; he wasn't that at this moment. Right now, he was the vulnerable prince that ran away from his home three years ago. He always put a show on for the lords of the court and the people; he didn't want them to worry about him. But when he was alone, he was as vulnerable as any child. In those three years, he spent his free time mourning over her leaving him. In those three years, he just wasn't happy. The time between their world and Narnia made differences. In her world, she was probably sixteen. In Narnia, he was nineteen. But he didn't know; how would he? He didn't know how long it's been since they left Narnia in their world. But he did know this; even if there was a huge time difference, he would always remember the things that had transpired between them. He couldn't forget the things that happened between them; they were way too valuable to forget.

_**Your sweet memory throughout my life will come to me.**_

He looked down at his hands as the tears fell down faster. He wouldn't forget her. He would always have her in his mind; her memory will always be with him. Every minute of every day he would be thinking of her. Even as he got married to a woman he would probably never love, he would remember the times they had. Even as he held his baby in his arms, he would always imagine that it was her giving birth to their baby. Even as he grew to be an old and fragile man, he would still think of his younger days, when he spent his time with her. Throughout his entire life, he will always have her memory within his heart.

_**Though the world may go awry, in my heart will ever lie, just the echo of a sigh.**_

Caspian pressed his head against the bark of the tree and closed his eyes, hoping that her leaving would just be a dream. But he knew very well it wasn't a dream. She was his world, she was his everything. She was the first woman that Caspian had ever had strong feelings for. She was the first one to kiss. She was his first love. Even if his world was going wrong, even if he felt as though he wasn't doing anything right, all he would hear is his sobs and his heart-wrenching sighs. That would be all in his heart, the echo of his sigh would be scarred in his heart. That's all that would be heard to him, his depressing and sighs. She will always remain in his heart; she will always remain in his thoughts. She will always be with him.

_**Goodbye.**_

The tears running down Caspian's face fell down faster, free falling. He drew in ragged breaths and heart-wrenching sobs. She was all he had; she was the one that made him feel loved. You would think that after three years, he would have gotten over her; but no, in those three years he only learned to love her more. He buried his face in his hands, his salty tears falling onto his hands. He took her goodbye harder than her siblings. He always thought of them as his only family; but with her, he always thought of them starting a future together. He always pictured them getting married and having children. Through his tears, he slightly smiled and blushed. Dirty thoughts of her being beneath him filled his mind. He cleared those thoughts as he thought of how much he missed her. He would always think that they would grow old together and die together in each other's arms. But that all went away when she said goodbye; and that goodbye affected him so that it led him to heartbreaking thoughts of her and heart aching cries. It was a very bittersweet goodbye, but one that left him smiling those years. He wouldn't have to wonder what it would have been like to kiss her. Even though it may have been a bittersweet goodbye, it was probably the best goodbye he received. He closed his eyes, her smile captivating his mind. He will see her again, someday. Susan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: did i get any tears? anyone, anyone? just wondering... i hoped you liked it, even though i know i repeated many things. but please, review. i dont appreciate flames, but i do appreciate you guys pointing out what i did wrong. so please, review... i'd love it if you guys did. anyways, this song is called I'll See You Again. please, go to my profile to watch the video. it's a wonderful song and the video fits it perfectly. once you found "HEY SUSPIAN FANS" you know that you have found the video. press the link and you'll love the song and the video.**

**Loves and hugs from me and Skandar,**  
><strong>obsessedchick15<strong>

**P.S. the person who sings this song is none other than...**

**Ben Barnes. *covers ears from screaming fans***


End file.
